heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Punkin' Puss
Punkin' Puss is an orange-furred cat who lives in the Ozark mountain country . Unlike Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote, Punkin' doesn't have an occupation in law, and prefers to live in the hills. He is often feuding with his nemesis, Mushmouse. He is an occasional ally to Grievous. Personality Punkin' Puss is known throughout the hills as a wild and ornery person. He has a temper that's even worse than Ricochet's, and often his solution to solving a problem or dealing with someone is to take his gun to it/them. He is also notorious for bullying mice, particularly Mushmouse, who is his favorite target, and is known to be fight-happy; although part of it is due to his temper, most know that it's bad news when he gets a gun when he's angry. He can be greedy as well, and has been known to butter people up if they have money. A perpetual schemer, his main hobby is devising new ways to attack Mushmouse; so devoted is he to this feud that he has set times for starting rounds to recommence it. Despite boasting about how he is "the boss in these yar hills", he is quick to cowardice and will usually take off running/surrendering when things quickly go wrong. Due to his bad points being showcased more often, not many believe that he has a good side; only his closest friends (such as Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote) who have known him for years know about this side that he rarely shows to people. Punkin' Puss himself has trouble expressing his true feelings to others, as he doesn't want to be known as "soft". He mostly keeps his emotions to himself due to his tendency to allow them (or his fears) to consume him to the point where he immediately jumps in; although this doesn't always help him, it does show that he cares for his friends and will drop anything to help them. He values loyalty and honesty over everything else (which is ironic since sometimes he's quick to lie) and vowed to never steal from his friends, no matter what their standing; in fact, the few things that riles him up more than anything else are people who break their word, steal, or betray, whether they do it to him or to someone else. He can be genuinely nice to people that he's friends with, something that has confused Mushmouse. He also doesn't like the idea of taking someone's life, whether it was for sport or if it was necessary, which is demonstrated often in his feud with Mushmouse, as seen below. However, he'll fight people to an inch of their lives in order to protect people such as Grievous. Despite his obsessive, destructive and often complicated feud with Mushmouse, Punkin' Puss sometimes considers the mouse to be a good friend. He often becomes despaired at the thought of having killed Mushmouse, and on very rare occasions, he can be genuinely friendly to the mouse. He also has a deeply hidden protective streak towards him, shown often when another cat beats up on Mushmouse, although he's quick to state that the only reason he protects him is so he can shoot him later. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:2008 Separatists